Body Language
by xperfectisboringx
Summary: Tony DiNozzo and Ziva David are in high school. Two totally different people, two totally different worlds. She is a dancer/singer and he is a football player. What happens when he goes to see her? They have rough battles, that both are willing to fight.
1. Finding Her

_Body Language._

* * *

_The way that body talking defintely makes sense._

* * *

It was the first time that he had saw her dancing that caught his eye. He couldn't take his eyes from the screen of the TV. Knowing that if he did, that he would lose just one simple move that just made him want her more than he had ever wanted anybody else. He knew it would probably never happen, but he could see. He wanted to find out if he could really have someone and not be a nobody anymore. Well, to his father anyway.

A 17 year old Tony DiNozzo came home from his boring high school. He saw the two maides working on the living room after coming through the front door. He had gave them money and told them to take off the rest of the day. Hoping that he would have the house to his-self for a while. Only that wouldn't be true. His father would be home soon, and many times he had thought about leaving. That would only result in him being beat more than he ever had, though.

That's why he had flipped the TV on in his room, to try to escape the lie he had been living for years. The lying to his friends, teachers, and anybody he loved, because he knew that he would never be able to live that one down with his father. Marco DiNozzo was Tony's father. And at times he wished that he could love his father, because he felt it was wrong to hate someone that was you're family. He had a right to, though.

Since Tony's mother had walked out of his life over six years ago, from the beatings that she took from his father, his life had been terrible. At that time, Marco had someone else to beat instead of Tony, but when April left, Tony was all he had left to beat. And very few people know that Marco does. That would be the two maides. They promised to never say anything and if they ever did, the result wouldn't be good.

If only he could get away, atleast for a while. That's when he saw her on the TV, dancing her heart out. At the bottom of the screen it showed her name, Ziva David. He couldn't pull his eyes away from her moves, though. He watched her in amazement. Wondering all about her. What she was like, where she was from, if he could ever meet her. And then she stopped dancing. He frowned when she stopped. He watched her smile and his grew wider. A woman walked onto the stage with a microphone telling all about Ziva.

In a matter of minutes he learned a lot about her. Just not enough. He had learned that her name was Ziva, she was from Israel, her father was Mossad, and she had began her career in ballet. Which Tony had always found completely boring, but she was far from Ballet, now. He loved the way she was just glide across the stage and swing her hips. It was like she was dancing because she knew it would be her last time up there. Tony hoped not, but that's how it seemed. Ziva seemed happy doing what she did, but he couldn't help but notice the look in her eyes when she would look toward the camera, that told him that she had always wanted something more than that. If only he could give that to her.

It came a number at the end of the show to order tickets to see Ziva in Isarel that next week. Tony wanted to go so bad, but he never thought his father would let him. With the way football was going and the way school would be going on for another six months. There was no way that his father would let him go. He could still try.

Marco had got home late that night, but Tony didn't care. He was still in his room watching TV, atleast until he heard the front door open and close. He ran down the staires and straight to his father. "Dad, there is this dancer that is going to be in Israel next week. I would really like to go see her. I know football season just started and stuff, but I still have time to work on all of that. I will still get my scholarship to college. Can I go?" Tony asked, bluntly.

Hew watched as Marco layed his things down on the floor, thinking. "I don't see why not. You have been working hard at everything. I don't have a reason not to let you go. You deserve it." He said.

Tony smiled. "Thanks, dad." He said as he went to run back up the staires. Marco stopped him when he called, though.

"And son?" He asked. "I am sorry about beating you. I am trying to change, I really am."

"It's not problem, dad." And he went on his was back up the staires.

Tony knew his father would probably never change, that is why he never told him about not returning from Israel when he left that Monday night. He couldn't, because then his father would defiently not let him go to see Ziva. The funny thing way, he didn't feel any regreat lying to his father and he shouldn't have to.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, this is my new fanfic and I have almost got it done, but in order to get the chapters up, you have to review. That is all I ask. This idea came to me while I was listening to the song, Body Language, by Jesse McCartney. Hope you all like it. :D**


	2. I've Found Her

**A/N: I am glad that some of you liked the last chapter. I would have loved to have more reviews, but I guess they will have to do. :( Though, if you like the chapter or even hate it, please review. I would like to know if I am doing something right, or if I am doing something wrong.**

**Also, in this chapter, you will get to read about Tony meeting Ziva. :) I hope you are excited.**

* * *

_Oh she so international. The way, the way she get it on the floor._

* * *

Tony layed down on his bed for a while before getting up to go take a shower. In less than three hours, he would be leaving for Israel. And if things went the way he hoped they would, he wouldn't be returning to the house that he would be walking out of. He wanted to leave everything like that behind him. Everything that reminded him of his father, of the fact that he had beaten him since he was four years old. It wasn't right.

He stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist and making his way to the mirror. Tony pulled out his gel. He needed to look his best. He needed to have something to live for, something to not ever hate. And he didn't think he could ever hate a woman like Ziva. She looked like someone that could really help him through everything.

His closet filled with designer clothes, designer shoes, designer everything. Though his father acted like he hated him and beat him, Marco still bought Tony everything he had wanted throughout his life. Especially after his mother had went away. Maybe it was because Marco didn't want Tony telling anyone about him beating him, but that wouldn't stop him now. Nothing could. He would make sure that Marco would pay for what he had done to him.

Tony had pulled out a bunch of clothes, putting them in a suitecase, ready to leave. He found the credit card that his father had gave him and put it in his wallet, making sure not to forget the only thing that he would have to live off of. Soon his father would figure out what Tony was doing, cut him off, and come after him. Marco would figure it out, and soon. Tony would have to try to make friends, have a hiding place.

He never wanted to return. Tony made his way down the staircase, suitecase in his hand, wallet him his pocket. He walked into the living room, seeing his father watching TV. "Dad, I am leaving. Just thought I would tell you before I left." There was no reason saying that he was afraid that he would worry, because Tony knew Marco wouldn't worry.

"Thanks for telling me, son." Marco turned away from the TV to look at Tony. "So, when will you be returning?" His Italian accent slipping though, heavly. Tony knew what that accent meant. He was drunk and soon, if Tony didn't get away, he would be beating him.

"Um.. maybe in two weeks. I need a vacation. You know, get away from school, football. Just for a little while." Tony lied. He had to, but Marco would soon figure it out. There was no denying that. "I will give you a call before I make my way back. No need to worry."

Marco nodded. "Have a safe trip." He turned back to the TV. He didn't care if Tony ever returned, but he would need someone to beat soon. And the maides wouldn't do. Marco would go after Tony if he didn't return. There was just some reason that Marco didn't want to beat anyone but his own son.

Tony started to walk out the door when he saw the two maides come in. He smiled. "Jenny.." he stopped the redheaded one. "Don't tell my father. I am leaving and I won't be returning. This will probably be the last time you see me. Here..." Tony reached her some money. "Try to get the two of you out of here as soon as you can. He will need someone to beat soon and I don't want you to be one of them. You have been like a mother to me."

Jenny reached up and hugged him. "And you were like a son to me. I do hope to see you again someday. Thanks for the money, I will leave soon, too. Tony, take care of yourself. Don't let him get to you again." She kissed him on the cheek before he made his way on out the door.

Tony climbed into his car, looking at the house one more time. "Are you sure about this, Tony?" He asked himself. "Yeah, never been more sure of anything in my life." And he got in, making his way to the airport.

* * *

Ziva looked in the mirror of her dressing room. "Ziva, what did you get yourself into?" She asked herself. She layed her head in her hands. It had been fun in the beginning, a fix to get her out of Mossad, but now it had became too much to handle. She wanted it, but then again, she didn't want it. Ziva quickly pulled her head up and put a fake smile on her face as her father and mother came through the door. "Hey, papa and ima." She said.

"Are you ready, sweetie?" Her mother asked her. She had always been happy that her daughter had chosen this instead of the life her father wanted for her.

"Adina, let the girl have her space." He said. Eli had never really approved of his daughter's choice. He never should have let Ziva choose what she wanted to do. "Let's go. You have a big show to do."

Eli and Adina hugged their daughter before she made her way onto the stage. She looked out into the audience, seeing all of her new fans and the old ones. Ziva smiled as she saw a really hot guy standing in the front row, staring at her. One of her back-up dancers handed her a microphone. "I am glad you all came out here. I see I have some new fans." She smiled down at Tony. "And I am really happy. I really do need all the fans I can get. It is what keeps me going. Well, I hope you all enjoy the show."

Ziva got into her position. Her father started the music. Tony watched as Ziva made her way across the stage. Watching as she glided across the floor. Her hips swaying the the music. A few people around were dancing. It really wasn't that big of a space and Tony was getting hit, but he didn't care. He was glad that she didn't dance ballet anymore, he hated it, but he would have watched it just as long as he got to meet her. Tony watched the whole time with a smile on his face.

She had danced to over eleven different songs already. She would have to be getting tried, but she still held a smile. Tony couldn't help but notice that the smile on Ziva's face seemed to be forced. Ziva didn't bother telling that she was going to need somebody to dance with her on the next one, because she knew exactly who she was going to pick.

The song started, she went down the steps into the audience and took Tony by the hand. He smiled and followed her up on the stage. He had never really been a dancer, but he had danced many times at the school dances. That was a choice that he had made, and it never embarassed him. "Think you can keep up with me?" Ziva teased.

"I think so." Tony said with a laugh. They danced. Moving with each other. In sync. They were moving together perfectly, like it was meant to be like that. Like they were meant to dance with each other.

The song ended, Ziva in Tony's arms. She stood up straight and took the mircophone. "I am glad all of you came out here to watch me. It is not everyday people like to see someone dance, but it is not ballet, either." She laughed. Ziva watched as Tony was starting to walk off the stage. She grabbed him by the arm before he could. She shook her head. "You are not going anywhere." Ziva smiled. "Anyway, I will be having another show soon. Hope to see you all there."

Ziva took Tony back stage. "You really can keep up with me. Impressive."

Tony smiled. "I do what I can."

Eli and Adina made their way over to their daughter, hugging her. "You did a wonderful job, sweetheart." Her mother said.

"Yeah, that was your best show, yet."

"Maybe it was becasue of this boy." Adina said with a smile.

"Down, mom. Your married." They all laughed at the joke that Ziva made. "He did a very good job. Way better than me."

"I wouldn't say that." Tony said to them. "Your daughter can dance very well. I saw her on TV and I knew I had to come see her."

Eli looked at him. "Are you from Italy?" He asked. "I noticed that accent. We are very close allias with your country."

"I know." Tony smiled. "I just love Israel. It is a very beautiful place."

"That it is." Eli said. "I did not catch your name."

"Yeah, neither did I." Ziva replied.

"My name is Anthony DiNozzo. But you can call me Tony."

"Okay. Anyway, Tony.." Ziva started. "I want to get to know you better so lets go take a walk and get something to eat. I am starving."

Eli reached Ziva some money. "It is okay, sir. I will take care of it." Tony said.

"No, it will not be right." Eli said. "And call me Eli."

"Really, Eli. I will take care of it."

He nodded. "Bring my daughter home safe." Eli said to him.

"I will."

They started to walk away when Eli stopped them. "Tony.." He said. "Do you have anywhere to stay?"

Tony shook his head. "The minute I got here I came straight here."

"Well, since you have been so nice to my daughter so far, I think you should stay over at our house. How long were you planning to stay?"

"I don't know. I will explain to you later why." Eli nodded at him. "Bye, Eli."

"Shalom."

Tony and Ziva walked away from the building outside. "Your dad seems like a nice man."

Ziva chuckled. "You are so wrong. He is a evil man. He is the Director of Mossad."

"So, he doesn't always act like he just did?" Tony asked.

"Not at all. I do not know why he was acting like that, maybe my mom had something to do with it." Ziva laughed. "Anyway... Enough of that. So, what made you want to come see me?" She asked.

"I don't know. I saw you on TV and just knew that I needed to come watch you. There is just something about the way you dance."

"It is suppose to tell a story."

"That one day I hope to read." Tony replied to her. She looked up at him. "I'm sorry."

"No, it is okay. I just... I do not get to talk to many people with what I do. I am always having to train. I do not get to go out much."

"Well, hopefully that will change." Tony put one of his arms around Ziva's waist. "I mean, a girl like you shouldn't be working herself so hard. She should be out having fun. Dating as many guys as she can."

Ziva chuckled. "Ha! Yeah, right. Since when did I get any guys? My father would not let one come around me if my life depended on it. He must really like you. Maybe he knows your father?"

"Perhaps he does. My father knows many people." Tony put his head down. Ziva put her hand on his chest to stop him from walking. He looked at her.

"Something is wrong with you." She stated. "What is it?"

"It's nothing."

"If it was nothing, you would not look so sad." Ziva said, puting a hand up to cup his cheek.

Tony pulled his button shirt up. He showed her the fresh cuts, scars, bruises. "Tony..." she said. "What happend to you?"

"That's just it. That is the reason I don't know how long I am staying here. My mom walked out on me when I was five. My father beat her, after she left he started beating me."

"Oh, Tony." Ziva touched one of the scars and one of the bruises. "My father could do something about this, I know he could."

Tony shook his head. "I don't want my father to know I was weak and told someone."

"Telling me and my father about this does not make you weak. It makes you a strong person."

"Glad to know someone thinks so." Tony said taking Ziva's hand that was laying on his stomach, into his own. He pulled his shirt back down and began walking with her. "Can we talk about this later?" He asked.

Ziva nodded. "So, what do you like to eat?" She asked. Trying to change the subject.

"It doesn't matter. I want something I have never tried before. Something different." He said.

"I know the exact place."

They made their way a couple of more blocks and turned a corner. Tony looked up at the place they were walking into. It was a nice little cafe. "Israeli Nights is the best cafe in Tele Aviv."

"It looks like it is."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, it ends there. I did not want to make it too long. I wanted to leave you all with the next chapter being the date and him taking Ziva home. It gets way better than what I have put up. I promise. Also, I know I made Eli nice, but waite for it. He gets mean. Gosh, I hate him!!!!.**

**Ohoh, and one more thing before I go. I just wanted to put my favorite quote ever in here. "I can't see past you and your pack of mutts!" Alice said it to Jacob in the New Moon movie, which I have been to see three times already. :D**


	3. Even My Father Thinks So

_I'm tryin', I'm trying to holler at you. I want. To get. To know you better._

* * *

Tony made sure to tell the waiter to get them the best seats. He had taken them outside to the patio. Ziva smiled at Tony. There was one thing for sure that they had in common. They both loved the warm breeze that swept through Israel at that time of night. Tony had been many times, but he had never really noticed how beautiful it was until now. There was a reason to look at it all now. Ziva.

He had pulled Ziva's chair in and out for her. Ziva smiled. "Thank you, Tony."

"You are welcome, Ziva."

The waiter had started to walk away, but turned around as he had almost forgot. He asked them what they had wanted to drink. Both replied with diet sodas. "By the way, my name is Ahari. If you need anything, do not hesitate to ask."

Ziva and Tony both nodded before he walked away. Ziva took the menu. "Do you need help ordering?" She asked with a laugh.

He looked down at it and then looked back up. His face scrunched. "Uh, yeah." He laughed along with her.

She looked back at the menu. "I think you should order.... Grilled tuna with mixed fruit tzimmes. It is probably the best thing on the menu, but I have ate it so much I have grown tried of it." she giggled.

"What do you get then?" Tony asked, closing his menu.

"Persian pecan torte." Ziva replied. "It is the second best. If you would like to try it, I would be happy to let you."

"Yeah, that would be great."

Ziva layed her menu down and look up -- smiling -- at Tony. "What?"

Tony realized that he got caught staring at Ziva. "Oh... Uh, I didn't mean..."

"No, it is fine." Ziva smiled. "I like it." She blushed after she said it.

Tony moved closer to her. He took her hand in his. "I didn't think my father would let me come all of this way to see someone like this. Football season had just started, and well -- I showed you what he done to me." He sighed. Tony felt a hand go to his face. "Sometimes it isn't bad. Sometimes it is so bad I wish I could just die -- wish he could kill me."

"Do not say that, Tony. If he would have killed you, you would have never been able to come here and find me. Never be able to get help, because you can get away from him and be able to actually live. You can now, Tony. My father will help you, he already likes you. Which is not very easy."

Tony looked up at her in the eyes. "You are really something special, Ziva David." He said. Tony had never told anyone that, even with all of the girlfriends he had. She had been the only one who he thought was special, and he hadn't even known her that long.

She blushed. "No I am not. You are just saying that."

"No, I am dead serious."

Ziva looked into his eyes. Seeing things. A story, just like he dances were suppose to tell. "Tony... I know it is soon, but, when I look into your eyes, I can see stories beyond stories, and the way you danced with me tonight -- it was amazing. How about you come dance with me? It would get you away from your father."

"Ziva, what I did tonight, it really wasn't me. I don't know where that came from. I guess a beautiful girl can do that." He smiled. "I would do anything for you. If you want me there, I'll be there."

She nodded. "Good, because I want you there."

Tony looked down at her lips, just as she had licked them. He leaned closer. Tony had lingered a little away from her lips -- only waiting to see if she wanted to pull away -- she didn't. He pressed his lips onto her's. In that one kiss, they are combined. Combined in dancing and in their hearts. In each one of them -- it felt as if their whole world was on fire -- and they had never wanted that feeling to end. Flames had taken them over, like neither one had ever felt. Stopping to breath, Ziva leaned her head against Tony's forehead. "Did you feel it?" Tony heard her ask.

He only knew one thing to say, one thing that his breath and heart would let him say. "Yes." he told her. Both so happy, they couldn't stand it.

"Ah-hum." Ahari said to the two of them. Ziva quickly pulled away, blushing. She tended to do that a lot when she was around Tony. "Sorry, but your food and drinks are here." He replied. "Now, I will no disturb you anymore." He made his way away from them, hoping not to walk back on them kissing again.

Ziva hid her face for a second. "Is something wrong?" Tony asked her.

"Oh," she looked back. "No. I tend to embarass easy."

"I can tell." he laughed. "I like it."

Ziva giggled. "Good to know, because it happens a lot."

They ate in silence for a while, both enjoying each other's company. They didn't need talking. Ziva would glance at Tony once in a while, and he would do the same back to her. "Would you like a bite?" Ziva asked him.

"Yeah." Tony had started to take his fork and get it himself, but she had already had it waiting for him with her fork. He took a bite off of it. "Wow! That is amazing. Israel really does have the best food. I think this is the best country I have ever been to."

"And what countries have you been to?"

"Well, of course, Italy, America, Israel, Australia, and Europe."

"Funny, so have I. They are all really beautiful."

"Yeah. So, does almost everyone here speak English?"

"Well, most of us do, but you can cross paths with people who cannot."

"Is is hard for you all to speak English?" Tony asked taking another bite of his food. Washing it down with his diet soda.

"No, not for me and my family."

Tony nodded. "There is a lot of things I would like to know."

"And I will answer everyone of them. As long as I can."

"When is your next show?" He asked.

"Sometime next week."

"Where is it at?" Tony looked at her, she was still dressed in the clothes she had proformed in. She would have to be uncomforable.

"In Washington, D.C."

"In America?"

"Yepp, that is the only Washington, D.C."

Tony laughed. "Sorry. I get stupid when I am nervous."

"Why are you nervous?" Ziva asked leaning closer to him. "Do I make you nervous, Tony?" Being a tease was the thing she loved most. Maybe it was the dancer in her. She didn't know.

"Yes." He whispered to her. Leaning on into her. He placed his lips back on her's. Good thing they had ate.

"I think we should leave before Ahari comes back." They laughed. "I know just the place where nobody will be this time of night."

"And that would be?"

"The park. It is really pretty there and the breeze is nice. Especially, we can be alone. I would really like to talk to you."

"I would like to talk to you, too."

Tony layed money down on the table. Enough for the bill and more than enough for the tip. He didn't care. He took Ziva by the hand and they walked out of Israeli Nights. They wrapped their arms around each other as they walked.

"You know, you make me feel like nobody has before. And I just met you."

"Wow. I never thought I would hear that. I am suprised. Really I am." Tony replied.

"Why is that?"

"A girl like you should have boys all over her. She should never be single. I know your father wouldn't let you, but you could sneak around. Have you sneaked around before, Ziva?"

"No, actually I have not. I never found any of that as really what I wanted to do."

"What did you want to do?"

"Dance."

"All the time?"

"All the time."

Tony nodded. "You are really deciated to this, aren't you?" she nodded. "By the way, you will have to lead me to the park. I have not been here in a long time. I have forgot where everything is. I was only 11 at the time. That was 6 years ago."

"Well, we could have crossed paths and not even know it."

"I would say we did. With me being a dancer I was everywhere."

"How long have you been dancing?"

"Since I could walk, but that is not the only thing I can do. I also sing, but I do not want my fans knowing that. They would expect that out of me, and I already have enough practicing to go through."

"Does dacing come naturally to you?"

"Yes it does."

"Then why can you not sing and just let your body move to the music. Without thinking?"

"My father would never approve of that."

"That really is too bad." Tony squeezed Ziva's side, softly. "Can I hear you sing?" He asked.

"Why?" Ziva asked, embarassed.

"Because, I want to see how good you are."

Ziva looked at him one time before turning her head the other way. She began to sing one of her favorite songs. "Fight Like A Girl", by Bombshel. Tony listened to her in amazement as they walked to the park. She was amazing when she sang. It made him just want to hold onto her forever. As she finished the song, she looked back to him. "What did you think?"

It took him a moment to speak to her. "I -- I thought it was... Amazing." Tony said. "It was the best sound I have ever heard in my life. I have my own personal singer." They both laughed.

Ziva looked over and pointed. "There is the park." He nodded.

They made their way on over to the park. "What do you like to do best here?" Tony asked.

"Swing on the swing set."

Tony took Ziva and lead her over that way. He sat her down in the seat and got behind her. Pushing her everytime she would come back to him. Gently. He wanted to talk to her.

"Are you uncomfortable in those clothes?"

Ziva looked down at herself. She was wearing a pink, sparkly, dress that cut off about two inches above the knee. It fit her just right. Tony couldn't keep his eyes from her curves. "Well, were I wear things like this all the time, I get use to it. I totally forgot what I was wearing."

"I just felt like you were uncomfortable."

"No need to worry." Ziva replied. As Tony went to push her again, she put her hand over his to stop him from swinging her. She looked back at him. Tony's head came close to her's. She kissed him again. Just like they had at the cafe. "You are really something at kissing."

"So are you." Both said as they broke apart.

Tony and Ziva stayed at the park for over two hours. She looked down at her watch. "Tony, it is past 11 o' clock. Maybe we should be getting back."

"Yeah."

Tony turned around. "Get on my back. I will pack you back to your house. I don't want your feet hurting too much."

She hadn't really noticed it, but her feet were bleeding. "It is okay."

"No, it is not. Get on my back."

Ziva jumped up onto his back. She smiled as he carried her home. "Do you think your dad will be mad at me for bringing you home so late?"

"I do not think so. He likes you."

"Just so I don't get murdered." Ziva laughed.

She had showed Tony which way to get to her house, and the fastest way. He put her down as soon as they got to her doorstep. He kissed her one more time before they walked through the door. Her father was sitting on the couch, but nobody else was around. "Dad, I am back."

He turned around. "Okay, sweetheart. I was just staying up to finish some paperwork. Everybody else went on to bed."

"Okay. Is it okay if Tony sleeps on the pull-out couch in my bedroom?" She asked.

Eli pondered that thought for a minute or two. He saw the look on Ziva and Tony's faces. It was only two teens who looked like they could really love each other and end up getting married someday. "Yeah, I do not see why not."

Ziva nodded. She kissed her father on the cheek. "Goodnight, papa."

"Goodnight." Eli replied.

"Thank-you, Eli, for letting me stay here."

He nodded. "You are welcome."

Tony had brought his bags with him, taking them upstaires. Both waited as the other one took a shower and then got changed into pajamas. Ziva had walked out in the cutest pair of zebra pajamas. Tony kissed her and smiled. "I like how you look in your pajamas." Tony said.

"I like yours, too." It was a tight-fitting T-Shirt and a pair of boxers.

He laughed. Tony walked over and pulled the bed out from the couch. "Did your really think I was going to make you sleep there? You can have my bed, I will take that, Tony."

"No, Ziva. It is not right. This is your house, and you are the girl. You should have the bed."

"No, Tony! Seriously, take the bed, please?" she asked.

"How about we share it?"

"Good idea." Ziva turned away from him, smiling. She knew exactly that she could get basically what she wanted with him. She layed down, taking the left side. Tony climbed in on the right side. A good distance between them. "Goodnight, Tony."

"Goodnight, Ziva."

Both of them couldn't sleep, knowing the other was right behind them. Sometime during the night, Tony had moved and had Ziva's back pressed up against his chest. She smiled, kissed him, and then they both went to bed.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all liked it. It was kinda rushed. Was it not? I still hoped you like it, though. Also, Eli will change into the Eli he is later on. By the way, next chapter you will get to see Tony & Ari get into a fight! :D Oooohh.**

**Bet you did not see that one coming. Please, review. As always. I love all my reviewers!! :) 3 One more thing... "My Monkey Man! :) " Rosalie said it in Twilight. My mom says that I remind her a lot of Rosalie. She is my fav character, too. And I get to have the HOTT guy. Kellan Lutz is sooo HOTT!**

**Also, another thing, I am going to try & find a beta reader for the rest of this fanfic. Hopefully I can find a really good one that will help me get more readers & reviewers. Please, review. No matter if you have something bad to say. I want to know what I am doing wrong that is getting me barely any reviews. I UD often, please tell me!**

**Thanks! :D  
FavoriteSeptember3**


End file.
